


Tribulations

by KiraKira



Series: Chiral Ladies [2]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mating season isn't kind to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribulations

Mana never leaves the brothel when the mating season comes. Not only because her work makes it practically impossible (cats aren’t always in synchrony with someone they can actually have sex with, for one reason or another), but also because the streets are too dangerous for her tastes. If she chose this job, it was to be protected from things exactly like the mating season.

 

Having that fear and living with it, it’s hard for her to be surprised when a female cat enters her room. They probably told her it was okay as long as she paid, and that is indeed how things are in the brothel (Mana has slept with some cats she really, really wants to forget about).

 

She must be from Kira, judging by the color of her skin and the deep frown she has on her face. Mana finds it kind of intriguing, but discussing the personal life of her clients tends to be a bad idea. That doesn’t mean she can’t tease her a little, though.

 

“Let me guess” she whispers, walking as slowly and seductively as always but with a bit of honesty in her smile. “You didn’t want to get hurt but you still had to do something about it, right?”

 

The way she glares at Mana is almost charming. The cat is rigid with embarrassment when she puts a hand on her nape.

 

“I don’t think I need to tell you how it is”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

It sounds too serious, too sincere, and Mana gives a soft laugh before the cat of Kira slips her hands under her skirt. Her lips are dry and rough but her desperation makes them almost sweet; Mana wonders if she’ll get to hear her name later.


End file.
